Mira otra vez
by Kitty Partner
Summary: Viñetas independientes que giran en torno al personaje de Lilly Rush [Participa en la comunidad 30vicios]
1. Escape

**Aclaraciones: **Esta viñeta la escribí a partir de ver el episodio en que la hermana de Lilly se sincera con Scotty y le cuenta por qué Lilly la odia tanto. Es mi versión de lo que ocurrió, y para cuando la escribí pensaba que Lilly, antes de pertenecer al departamento de homicidios, había trabajado patrullando la ciudad. Dado que en la serie no hablan demasiado sobre ella, hay bastantes cosas que le añado yo a su historia.  
Lo de beber sí que es verídico. O, al menos, eso dan a entender en la segunda temporada.

**I. Escape**.

No es que fuera algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa, pero lo cierto era que no podía evitarlo. Por las noches, en el bar, bebía. El alcohol se deslizaba por su garganta como lo hace un ratón por el gaznate de una serpiente. Lento, gutural, adentrándose hacia sus entrañas. Saciándola.

Por las tardes, después del trabajo, Lilly Rush se inclinaba sobre la barra y pedía un Vodka con limón que le calentaba el alma, fría por los casos y los interminables expedientes con los que cada día tenía que lidiar.

Sabía por qué había decidido ser policía, pero a menudo se preguntaba si el patrullar la ciudad estaba hecho para ella, si era realmente su destino.

Porque no la llenaba.

Antes creía que sí, que defender a las personas desfavorecidas por las adversidades y a las víctimas de asaltantes era lo que la vida había elegido para ella.

Ahora, tras tres años de servicio, no estaba contenta con ello. No se sentía en ningún modo orgullosa de sí misma; y tal vez fuera porque sabía que cualquiera podía hacer ese tipo de profesión, ya que el perseguir a delincuentes y traficantes con un coche patrulla y una pistola bajo el chaleco no era algo que nadie consideraría _especial_.

Mientras bebía, Lilly evitaba pensar. Su mente quedaba embotada entre una brumosa sensación de tranquilidad y ella se limitaba a escapar de una realidad que comenzaba a asfixiarla. No es que fuera una solución valiente, ni siquiera era una buena solución, pero la ayudaba a seguir adelante con su vida. Al menos, cuando acababa de beber y se marchaba medio borracha, sabía que habría alguien esperándola en casa y eso sí la llenaba.

Aquella noche, después de la patrulla y de las copas, Lilly metió las llaves en el contacto del coche a trompicones. Supo llegar a casa sin ningún altercado y aparcó fuera porque no quería despertar a su prometido para que le abriera la cochera, ya que ésta estaba cerrada con una llave que ella no atinaba a encontrar.

Aún llevaba el uniforme de policía, así que dejó la pistola y el pesado chaleco sobre la encimera antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras. Uno, dos, tres escalones, y las piernas se volvían pesadas bajo la carga de una extraña sensación de angustia a la que no conseguía dar nombre.

La puerta de su cuarto estaba entreabierta. Lilly la empujó levemente, provocando un sonido especial, como un chirrido, que se le quedó impreso en la mente.

Sobre su cama, dentro de sus sábanas, estaban ellos.

No lloró, no gritó, porque las emociones habían terminado para ella.

Su hermana hizo el intento de decir algo, pero de su boca no salió el menor sonido. Los dedos de Lilly se deslizaron sobre la madera de la puerta y, tras encontrar el pomo, volvió a cerrarla.  
Después se dio la vuelta, y desapareció.

Aquella noche, Lilly escapó.  
Huyo de su casa. De su trabajo.  
Huyó de sí mima.  
Y ya no volvió a encontrarse jamás.


	2. Ritual

**Aclaraciones: **En el capítulo 1x04 Lilly dice que su madre estaba enferma. Es todo lo que hay que saber.

**II. Ritual**

Cada mañana, cuando despertaba, Lilly iba a la cocina y preparaba tortitas y zumo de manzana para dos. La primera vez que las hizo se quemó, y la segunda no le salieron demasiado comestibles, pero la práctica hace al maestro y Lilly llevaba cocinando ese desayuno desde que tenía siete años.

Tras poner un par de ellas sobre el plato y servir el zumo, subía las desvencijadas escaleras que la llevaban al piso de arriba y se servía del pie para empujar la puerta de la habitación de su madre. El sonido de sus zapatillas rompía el silencio del dormitorio, amortiguado por el ruido de las sábanas.

Lilly no se atrevía a abrir las cortinas porque la última vez que lo hizo su madre le gritó tanto que ella se asustó y los platos cayeron al suelo, haciéndose añicos. La poca luminosidad entraba por la rendija de la puerta que ella había dejado entreabierta.

En la cama, el cuerpo de su madre esperaba, quieto, a que ella llegara a su lado. _Buenos días, mamá_, murmuraba con ternura, tendiéndole el plato y dejando el vaso sobre la mesita. A trompicones, la mano nívea de la mujer salía de entre las sábanas y cogía el tenedor, pinchaba sobre la superficie rugosa de uno de los trozos y se lo llevaba a los labios. Mientras masticaba, Lilly se sentaba sobre el colchón, colocando el plato en su regazo. Esperaba, paciente, a que ella terminara de desayunar, y luego la ayudaba a incorporarse para que se bebiera el zumo.

Era duro ver a su madre así, tan rota y tan incapaz de hacer cosas tan cotidianas por sí misma. Ella era sólo una niña de apenas trece años que había tenido que crecer antes que nadie, y madurar incluso más que su propia madre.

Pero todo el dolor y el sacrificio merecían la pena porque, después de acabarse el zumo, su madre se tendía de nuevo sobre la cama y, tras levantar el brazo, le acariciaba la mejilla con dedos temblorosos. El dorso de su mano fría y raquítica la hacía cerrar los ojos y suspirar, pensando que todo aquello merecía la pena

porque su madre la quería.

Por eso, cuando volvía a la cocina y se servía sus propias tortitas, ya frías, sobre un plato descascarillado, no lloraba.

No se atrevía a hacerlo. Debía ser fuerte, _por ella_.


	3. Caramelo

**Diclamer: **Nada es mío, obviusly, ojalá lo fuera T-T

**Notas**: Se podría considerar spoiler si no sabes quién es Joseph. Lo cierto es que no es así como ocurre en la serie. Ni siquiera sé muy bien quién es él ni cuándo aparece –sólo conozco su nombre-, pero lo vi de pasada en un capítulo de la tercera temporada y quise darle una _historia_.

Agradecería muucho que nadie me spoileara sobre su personaje, plz.  
**  
**Y otra cosita; ya sé que el fandom de Caso Abierto en español no es que sea muy... popular; pero si conocéis a alguien que escriba de la serie me gustaría saberlo para leer sus historias n-n

**III. Caramelo  
**

El envoltorio crujió entre sus dedos mientras lo abría. Lilly se echó el caramelo a la boca y luego volvió su atención hacia los informes que descansaban sobre su mesa. Escribió la confesión que su principal sospechoso Roy Minard, acusado del asesinato de su amante, había hecho tan sólo unas horas antes, declarándose culpable.

Se llevó el caramelo de un lado a otro de la boca, y enseguida notó su sabor. Nick Vera, sentado frente a ella, se lo había ofrecido antes y Lilly lo había aceptado sin pensar en su alergia. El caramelo era de menta, y la menta le irritaba la garganta y hacía que se le colorearan las mejillas por el picor. Procuró no hacer ruido al ponerse en pie y encaminarse hacia al baño. Abrió la puerta para tirarlo a la papelera. Y entonces, casi sin darse cuenta, lo recordó.

_Lilly se mordió la lengua en un gesto infantil mientras coloreaba el paisaje que su profesora les había mandado dibujar. Llevaba el pelo suelto porque su madre nunca se molestaba en peinárselo, así que no se sorprendió cuando notó un pequeño tirón; pensó que se le habría enganchado un mechón a la silla. Pero entonces volvió a sentirlo y, esta vez, fue tan fuerte que le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se quejó, dolorida, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su agresor. _

_-¿Qué haces? –gimoteó, haciendo un puchero, cuando vio al niño sentado a su espalda. _

_Él imitó el gesto de su cara, burlándose de ella._

_-Eres una llorona._

_-Y tú un maleducado. –Le sacó la lengua. El niño rió. _

_-Ten, come esto. _

_Y sin decir más le metió un caramelo en la boca. Lilly entreabrió los labios para tomar aire, ya que el brusco gesto de él la había dejado sin respiración, y, sin querer, se tragó el dulce. _

_Que resultó ser un caramelo de menta._

_La profesora se puso histérica en cuanto vio cómo se le infamaban los carrillos. Recuerda que hubo un momento en que se ahogó, porque no le llegaba el aire. _

_Aquella tarde tuvieron que ingresarla. _

_Él estuvo ahí, al lado de su cama, durante todo el tiempo. _

Lilly cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo mientras lo dejaba caer a la papelera. A veces algunos recuerdos afloraban en los momentos más inoportunos; cuando ella no se lo esperaba y, por lo tanto, no era capaz de protegerse de ellos.

Deseó llegar a su casa y poder descansar por fin. Abrió la puerta con pesadez, sintiendo que el peso podía con ella, cuando Nick Vera la abordó. _Oye, Rush, ahí fuera hay un tío que pregunta por ti_.

Salió esperando encontrarse a otra nueva víctima de un caso sin resolver. Salió sin su armadura ni su frialdad.

Salió, y se quedó helada.

Él estaba ahí. Más alto, distinto.

_Él_.

Dicen que el destino existe.  
_Dicen...  
__dicen muchas cosas._


	4. Lluvia

**Nota: **Hola :) La verdad es que a estas alturas de la vida sigo sin controlar muy bien el funcionamiento de fanfiction, y hoy acabo de ver que tenía reviews que desconocía pidiéndome que continuara. ¡Lo siento mucho! Tenía estas viñetas ya escritas, desde hace años, pero no sabía que por aquí me seguíais, lo siento de verdad. Voy a subir todas las que tenía escritas y, aunque no son treinta, puedo decir que son bastantes :) Ay, cómo echo de menos al antiguo Caso Abierto, qué buenos momentos pasé con esta serie. Sin más, os dejo con las viñetas, y millones de gracias por cada review. Ahora controlo mejor el tema fanfiction y reviews, así que si queréis comentar, os prometo que os contestaré sin falta. Y os aseguro que vuestra opinión me da alas ;)

**IV. Lluvia**. 

Cuando llueve, y elevas la barbilla hacia el cielo encapotado, las gotas son como lágrimas que recorren tus mejillas con un rumor silencioso que te tranquiliza; te purifica.

Es una sensación especial y única. En su caso, Lilly siente como si el agua, al recorrerle la piel, se llevara consigo todo lo oscuro. El mal, las mentiras y el pasado que le roen el alma. La limpian, y la hacen sentir mejor. Por eso, siempre que llueve, alza el rostro para que las gotas arrastren la suciedad que aún queda en cada resquicio de su ser.

-Rush, deberías dejar de hacer eso, o acabarás cogiendo un resfriado.

A su lado, Nick la observa con el cinismo impreso en la mirada. Lleva paraguas, y hace el intento de cubrirla con él, pero Lilly rehúsa.

-No es necesario, Vera –Dado que él no cesa en su empeño de llamarla por su apellido, Lilly le da el mismo trato-. Estoy bien así.

Nick se encoge de hombros, elevándolos con tanta parsimonia como si le pesaran. Cuando los baja, hundiéndose un poco en ellos, Lilly descubre la carga reflejada en su gesto.

-Ellos descansan en paz.

Él alza las cejas.

-¿Quiénes?

-Nuestros casos resueltos –responde-. Las víctimas a las que conseguimos dar un nombre y una historia.

-Vamos, Rush. Todas ellas ya tenían una historia antes de que nosotros metiéramos las narices en sus archivos. Tan sólo nos limitamos a dar sentido a su final.

Bajo la lluvia, Lilly le observa. La chaqueta gotea lágrimas sobre el asfalto cuando ella murmura:

-Pero la vida no tiene sentido sin un final.

Nick sonríe, elevando un poco la comisura de sus labios. Luego vuelve a encogerse de hombros, y de nuevo se hunde en ellos.

-Te veo mañana –se despide-. Que tengas buena noche.

Se da la vuelta. Pero antes de que se marche, Lilly hace que se detenga unos instantes.

-Un día podrías acompañarme. Ya sabes, bajo la lluvia.

Él se ríe, aún de espaldas.

-¿Y eso por qué, Rush?

Lilly cierra los ojos, eleva la barbilla y se pierde entre la niebla.

-Porque los dos estamos demasiado manchados, Vera, y nos hace falta un poco de lluvia.


	5. Música

**V. Música**

En la comisaría de homicidios de Philadelphia, los expedientes de casos abiertos se suceden uno tras otros entre las manos de Lilly Rush.

Cuando John les asigna un caso, ellos investigan hasta acabar exhaustos. Procuran interrogar con extremo cuidado a los sospechosos y conseguir la mayor información posible a través de las pruebas.

Lilly nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquél trabajo se desarrollaría así cuando, dos años atrás, le asignaron su primer caso abierto. Pensó que sería como antes, como cuando los homicidios que tenía que resolver eran sólo trabajo, hasta que se encontró a sí misma guardando las fotografías de sus casos cerrados en el cajón de su cómoda.

Entonces lo comprendió. Entendió que ése había sido su destino desde un principio. Cerrar las vidas de esas víctimas, aquéllas que eran importantes porque _llevaban más tiempo esperando_. Sentirse mejor por dentro. Saberse, de una u otra forma, _especial_.

Por eso, cuando cerraba otra nueva caja y escribía _Caso Cerrado_ en uno de sus laterales, se sentía completa.

Porque aquel ruido sordo que hacía el rotulador sobre el cartón la sobrecogía.

Era como música para sus oídos.


	6. Kensington

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del capítulo final de la segunda temporada [2x23 - El bosque].

**Nota:** Las frases en cursiva están sacadas del capítulo; todas pertenecen a la conversación que tienen George y Lilly en _El bosque_ (entre comillas las de George, para diferenciarlas). Son literales, aunque he quitado algunas para que no se haga demasiado largo. En esta viñeta sí que hace falta haber visto el capítulo para entenderla.

**VI. Kensington**

La podredumbre inunda las calles del barrio de Kensington. Su característico olor impregna a sus callejones y a sus prostitutas, se mueve entre sus locales de alterne y sus drogadictos. Es un barrio oscuro y sucio, en el que ningún hombre piadoso se atrevería a entrar.

Kensington es el mismo escenario de crímenes y atracos que se convirtió, tiempo atrás, en la causa de sus pesadillas.

_'Jamás le contó a nadie lo que le ocurrió a la pequeña Lilly hace mucho tiempo, pero lo quiere contar'._

Lilly recorre la calle y vislumbra la tienda a lo lejos. Sus pasos resuenan sobre la humedad del asfalto, y ella sólo puede pensar en comprar enseguida lo que su madre le ha encargado y volver a casa. Lo ha hecho otras veces y por eso, a pesar de que ya ha anochecido, no tiene miedo.

_Yo tenía diez años, y me dirigía a la tienda. Afuera estaba muy oscuro_.

En el bolsillo de la chaqueta lleva el dinero; y lo aferra con fuerza entre sus dedos de niña cuando escucha los pasos detrás de ella. Muy cerca, en el callejón.

_'Y entonces fue cuando el hombre malo la atacó'_.

Él echa a correr, y ella se queda sin aliento con el que escapar.

_Salí corriendo_.

Huye, asustada. Corre todo lo que sus piernas le permiten, con el miedo asfixiándola, internándose en callejuelas que ni siquiera conoce. Corre hasta que le duele el respirar.

Huye rápido.

No lo suficiente.

_Pero me atrapó_.

Él tiene una risa cascada que rasga la oscuridad. La detiene empujándola contra una pared y se coloca frente a ella. Lleva la ropa harapienta, y sus dientes amarillentos relucen entre las sombras.

_'Y entonces él se divirtió con usted. Cuénteme lo que le hizo'_.

Duele. Lilly chilla y trata de escapar de su agresor, que la hace caer al suelo y la golpea una y otra vez. Intenta protegerse con las manos, y grita tan fuerte que el sonido le destroza los oídos.

_Me golpeó._

Pero él no permite que se proteja. La agarra del pelo y la obliga a levantarse, empujándola contra la pared como si tratara de derribarla. La vista se le nubla; pero no se rinde. Se retuerce entre sus brazos, arañando y mordiendo con sus últimas fuerzas, porque quiere vivir.

_Me resistí. Pero el siguió pegándome. Me pegaba, y se reía_.

Escucha carcajadas huecas, y también su propio llanto. Llora porque duele, le duele mucho.

_'Le fracturó la mandíbula, le rompió cinco dientes. Su bonita cara ya no era tan bonita cuando él acabó'_.

Entre los puños y los golpes que caen sobre ella piensa en su madre. La imagina sentada en el sofá, viendo la televisión, esperando a que su pequeña salga del colegio para que pueda acompañarla, sentarla a su lado; pero su visión de trastorna enseguida con crueldad, mostrándole a una figura desmadejada y rota, con la vista fija en la mesa y el alcohol aún en los labios. _Necesito beber, Lilly_, suplica, con la mirada turbia.

Ella la mira, y se le rompe el corazón.

'Mamá, ¿por qué dejas que me hagan esto?'

_George se divierte con ella, y continúa hablando,_ _¿Qué clase de madre enviaría a su hija a comprar a esas horas de la noche?_

_La respuesta llega tan fuerte que la golpea. Se recuerda desmayada sobre un sucio callejón; luces y sombras, voces, y luego el traqueteo de la ambulancia. Se ve a sí misma cuando era niña, y se da cuenta de que ha sabido la respuesta durante todo ese tiempo._

'_La clase de madre que no quiere a su hija'._

Trata de huir de él.

Pero el pasado siempre la atrapa.


End file.
